This application relates to a gas turbine engine having a plurality of offset engine cores.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air. The air is also delivered into a core engine where it passes to a compressor. Compressed air is passed into a combustor where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream across turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
Historically, the fan, compressor rotors and turbine rotors all rotated about a common axis.
Recently, it has been proposed to offset the core engine such that it extends along an axis which is non-parallel to the axis about which the fan rotates. This has advantages in that it may allow the overall length of the engine to be reduced.